Kakito Rōzu eloese
kakito Rōzu eloese or(amber in the english dub) is one of the 5(7 later) main cure in sonic boom precure.shes the the organizer, archaeologist and overall backbone of her sisters. her elter ego is cure rose(glitter amy in the english dub) Appearance she has megenta hair in a bob and green eyes. she wears a light pink long sleeved shirt blue pants with bell botoms and black flats reveled in the video game that she has a red bite mark on her neck it was revealed in a flash back that it was casued by a lion/human as cure rose her hair turns a light shade of pink and is shaped differently at the ends and has a hegdehogs ears and tail. her eye color stays the same. wears both a megeenta hairband and a megenta one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side going all the way down her dress and a white sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves, purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes,white straps and white plate Personality eloese is smart, independent, strong, and confident.2223 She is a natural leader and organizer,12 but also a perfectionist who needs everything to be just right and will take action to ensure it. She also tends to take charge of everyone around her, though she cannot help it since she knows what others want before they do.12 She is overall sweethearted and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie.1215 Amy similarly takes great pride in her expertise in archeology, and thus hates when people shows her up in that field.24 For all her confidence though, it is hinted that she has insecurities which she covers up by bossing others around.25 She is also sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others.26 eloese is most of the time the sensible member on her team27 and the most emotionally mature of them, offering common sense when the rest of the team gets carried away. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group.2628 More often that not, she sees herself as a psychiatrist and tries to encourage the people around her to talk openly about their feelings, which her sisters are not so fond of.229 She is likewise fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need,26 regardless of past transgressions or her own dislike, while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem.2925 She is also very peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. History Childhood she went to the museum and got in a fight with a half lion half girlof her age and the gril later bit her.the lion girl started it. when she got home her father nersed her back to helth before he later died Meeting Maor fink check ao Becoming Cure rose check ao Cure rose cure rose is the prety cure elter ego of eloese.she is the pretty cure of wind and weals a purple and gold hammer. help me come up with both of her introductions Trivia * cure rose has the shortest hair of all the pink cures * eloese is the 1st pink cure to have a bitemark revealed in the video game * cure rose is the 1st pink cure and the only cure in the sonic boom precure franchize to weal a wepon * allot of thing were revealed in epasode 47 and one of them was she is alergic to mayo Gallery main page:coming soon Category:Pink Cures